Chaddy, I Love You
by LivingInImaginary
Summary: It was then that she heard a giggle, and Chad Dylan Cooper’s voice carrying down the hall. Sonny shut her eyes tightly. Even if he was Chad Dylan Friggan’ Cooper, he couldn't seriously have a girl here, could he? Drabble, sweetness,and chad's heart.


**A/N: So this story is kinda based on a personal experience with a certain blue-eyed blond-haired boy of my own. I had this whole rant already decided in my head to tell everyone about, but I'm over it. It was gonna be all "stupid cousin flirting with him" and "actually a nice guy" and "heart melting". But then i realised i bored even myself. Yeah. Yawn. **

**Anyway, i don't care if you all like it. After i saw this happen in real life, i just HAD to write about it. And anyway, i've been in a majorly creative mood and i'm just trying to get more readers. So... enjoy? **

**PS: Is anyone else as frustrated as i am? I couldn't upload for like two days. It was pretty annoying. But apparently its all fixed. *Yipee***

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, more boring talk about why I don't own it, me being sad I don't own it. Just read :]**

Sonny glared at Chad Dylan Cooper, who was grinning at his cast cockily at their big fancy table. Chad popped his collar, and Sonny rolled her eyes, and Nico groaned, and Tawni giggled to herself in a little compact mirror.

"Whatcha' looking at, Randoms?" Chad snarled at them. His sky blue eyes lingered on Sonny before he turned around and chatting animatedly again.

"Chad Dylan Cooper _sucks_," Grady growled, his eyes on the- the, uh- the _something _on his plate.

Chad's head whipped around, his eyes narrowed. He scanned the cafeteria and landed on the_ So Random! _table again. "Who said that?" he snapped.

Zora leapt up from her seat. "It doesn't matter who _said _it, Fancy Pants, because everyone _thinks _it!"

Chad looked hurt for a second before turning to his cast. Sonny thought they finally had him, that they had hurt Mr Big Shot. And then the _Mackenzie Falls _table burst out in hysterical laughter. Sonny and her friends seethed silently, throwing their "_something_" into the bin.

****

Sonny's eyelids fell as she stared into space. She had been working way overtime for this script, and she was feeling it now. It could only be about seven or eight, but Sonny was exhausted from a long day of their rehearsals crumbling into a big pile of failure and having the _Mackenzie Falls_ jerks laughing every time they met. For people who hated comedy, they sure liked to laugh at people a lot.

Sonny stumbled out of her dressing room, her notebook in hand, and down the hall towards the car park. It was then that she heard a giggle, and none other than Chad Dylan Cooper's voice carrying down the hall. Sonny shut her eyes tightly. Even if he was Chad Dylan Friggan' Cooper, he couldn't seriously have a girl at the studios, could he?

Her curiosity got the best of her as Sonny tiptoed down another corridor. She waited outside Chad's door for a minute, listening to the muffled sound of his voice. She couldn't make out what he was saying.

Sonny pushed the door open lightly, just enough to peak through a crack. A smile brightened her face in amazement, her heart melting.

Chad was sitting in a long leather couch, with two blond little blond girls next to him. They looked about three or four. Sonny figured they were twins. She also guessed from the long blond hair, the bright excited blue eyes and the way the two kids looked at him that they were his sisters. Chad had mentioned sisters in one of their stupid banters. Had he said four? Maybe five sisters?

Chad grinned at one in a little purple dress, her hair in a scruffy pigtail. Her eyes widened as she watched her little hands dig into a pot and come out sticky. "Chaddy! What's this?" she asked, her soft voice ringing happily through the room.

"It's hair gel, Maddy," he told her gently, taking it from her hands. "And it smells horrible!" She sniffed her hand, grimaced and pretended to gag. Chad nodded. "See?"

The other girl, with a big red bow in her hair and little overalls on, jumped into Chad's arms. She nestled her head in his neck. Chad hugged her tightly back. The girl mumbled something into Chad's shoulder, and Chad replied, "I love you too, Poppy."

Sonny gazed in awe at the little girl he was holding– and how she seemed to fit just right in his arms.

"Come on, kiddo's, let's go home," he told them, taking Maddy's hand. She grinned up at him, her blue eyes shining.

"Where's your jacket, Chaddy? I'll get it! Let me get it, Chaddy! I'll get it!" she squeaked with a little lisp, dropping his hand and running in the other direction. Chad hid his smile, picking up his jacket off the desk beside him and dropping it on the floor while she wasn't looking.

Maddy whirled and picked it up, her pigtail flying behind her as she raced back towards him. "I fow-wned it!" she sang, handing it back to him. Chad pretended to look surprised. It was pretty believable too. _Okay, so he was an _alright_ actor_, Sonny thought in defeat.

"Thanks, Maddy! What would I do without you?"

Maddy giggled. Just like the giggle before. Sonny felt kind of stupid. She also knew Chad was coming this way and would walk straight into her any second, but she couldn't pry her eyes away. He cared about his sisters so much . . . He really did love them. Sonny was mesmerized by this little moment, one she didn't think she'd get to see again.

"You wouldn't do anything wifout me, Chaddy!" she laughed, taking his big hand in her tiny one again.

"I know, kid."

And just as Sonny was about to run – _Thud_!

Chad stood there, his mouth open. "Sonny? What the- I mean, what are you doing here?" he stopped himself, eyeing the two little girls.

"Whose she?" piped up Poppy, reappearing from the tangles of her and Chad's blond hair.

"She's pwetty! Is she your _girlfwend_?" teased Maddy, tugging on his arm.

Chad's eyes flashed between his sisters and Sonny, thinking about something. "No, she's not my girlfriend, Maddy. She's _icky_," he laughed, his eyes meeting Sonny's again. She scowled at him. Maddy laughed to and went over to Sonny.

"Hello! I'm Maddy!" she smiled, waving. Sonny laughed, picking herself up off the ground. "I'm Sonny. And I think your brothers the icky one. Don't you know boys have coodies?"

Poppy nodded. "Chad's coodie free. He's special, 'cause he's my big brother."

Chad just looked at them, adoration in his bright eyes. "Darn straight, huh Maddy?"

Maddy's eyes widened. "Don't say the D-word!" she hissed, slapping him with her little hand. "Sorry! Sorry!" Chad apologised, tickling her sides.

"You guys forgot your drawings! How about you go get them?" he told them. The two girls raced off in the other direction.

Sonny looked up at Chad expectantly. "What are you doing here?" he asked, tearing his eyes from the empty spot Poppy and Maddy had just disappeared from.

"I'm sorry Chad! I heard giggling and I thought-" Sonny stopped herself as Chad raised an eyebrow. "Never mind. You just- And they were- Your sisters are gorgeous, _Chaddy_," she said, holding back the smile.

"You can't call me that! Only Poppy, Maddy and my mum call me that. It's specifically reserved," he warned her, a meaningful look in his eye. Sonny shrugged. "Sure – _Chaddy_," Sonny said, whispering the last bit.

"What?" he asked, hearing what she hadn't meant for him to hear.

"Oh, nothing . . ."

Maddy and Poppy burst out from the doorway, their cheeks a little pink. "Got 'em!" Maddy sang. Poppy looked Sonny up and down.

"Can Sonny come with us?" she asked, following Chad as he started walking down the hallway. Chad looked at her, a little surprised. "Where? And why?"

"Because she's nice!" Poppy defended.

"Yeah, Chad, because I'm nice!"

"She can come for dinner!" squealed Maddy, taking Sonny's hand. She blinked at her with those beautiful eyes and grinned with crooked pearl teeth, spaces where a few had fallen out.

Chad eyed Sonny, his rival. "How about another time? Besides, you have swimming early tomorrow. That means you're going to bed early too!"

Maddy and Poppy groaned. "How early?" Poppy whined.

"We'll see," he said to them, opening the door leading outside. "Say bye to Sonny."

"Bye Sonny!" the two girls sang, skipping to Chad's car. "Later, Sonny," he waved, strolling after his sisters.

"Wait, Chad!" she called. He spun around and looked her in the eye. "I'm impressed. You got a heart, Cooper," she smirked.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Tell no one," were his last words before walked off to find the little girls who were probably the only things who could tug on Chad's heartstrings. That, his mum, and himself of course.

Sonny smiled as she waited jumped into her mother's car. Chad might walk into work tomorrow a total and utter jerk, but she would know the real him from now on. She'd know Chad for the sweet, caring guy he was.


End file.
